


Something Like That

by slitchy_chan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Cenred is a creep, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Morgana (Merlin), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitchy_chan/pseuds/slitchy_chan
Summary: Once seated, Merlin practically folded in on himself, his head pressed to his bony knees and resting his hands along the back of his neck as his body processed the encounter. He had felt fine during it, he had his shakes and his voice left him a few times but he had managed to keep himself collected enough with Gwaine and Arthur there. It wasn't until Cenred was forced from the building that his body gave out.[Or]Merlin is just trying to shop when he receives unwanted attention from a stranger. Thankfully, Arthur, Gwaine and Morgana come to the rescue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 113





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This piece feels a bit jumbled, if that makes sense? Feedback and/or constructive criticism is very appreciated! ♡

When Merlin was suddenly encouraged by William to update up his wardrobe, he didn't think anything of it. He had no reason to anyway, what was wrong with his clothes?

_"Well what if you have an important event to go to and you need to dress nicely?"_ Will had said.

_"I have nice clothes, Will. But in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly go out or get invited to fancy places that need dressing up often enough to matter."_  
 _"...What if I tell you that you're going to need a bunch of nice clothing for some...future plans? I have?"_ Merlin would make fun of how vague he'd tried to sound for a long time after that.

_"Will. You're my best friend and I love you, but please- whatever you're trying to say just spit it out."_

_"I'm going to propose to Freya and I want you to be there. And if she says yes, I want you to be my best man."_

Merlin had nearly fainted when Will dropped both those on him. In the end he just wound up sitting there for a few minutes before finally responding, but Will wasn't pleased that the only thing he had to say in response was _"Oh."_

Will was planning to propose just before the end of February, which currently gave Merlin a week to get clothes. They had planned to go together today, but last minute issues had Will having to back out and promising to go the next day, but Merlin wouldn't have enough free time the rest of the week so he reassured that he'd be okay going by himself. 

He didn't know he'd regret and be grateful for choosing that. 

* * *

"I thought Pendragon's got their suits personally tailored?" Gwaine asked as he held the door open to the exceptionally large men's clothing store. 

"They do." Arthur answered following in with him after Morgana. She was insistent on taking the lead for choosing his clothing for an upcoming event. 

"So then why are we _here_?" 

"Don't get me wrong, George is one of the most skilled tailors I've met, but I cannot handle an hour of standing in silence with him each time." Arthur sighed. Gwaine laughed.

"That's it? I'd have just thought you get tired of being asked which way you tuck." Gwaine's grin got wider when he heard Morgana snort.

"You don't have to be here you know." Arthur deadpanned, mostly immune to the man's jabs and jokes at this point. 

"I know, but then you'd bore poor Morgana here." he pursed his lips and shook his head dreadfully in a playful way. 

"Yes yes, _poor Morgana,_ blah blah now can we _please_ get a move o-" he went to steer them towards the dressing shirts, but abruptly stopped when his eyes noticed someone in the area they were heading. 

Arthur rarely found someone attractive enough to him that would hold his gaze, usually he'd just do a double take, but as he finally put his attention to the section they were headed, his eyes landed on a young man that had him flat out _staring_. He wouldn't be able to say if it was the nicely cut and styled black hair, the intently focused blue eyes or the bloke's _ridiculously_ protruded ears...

He was, without exception, absolutely _stunning_.

There was no doubt now he was pushing it just being normal staring, especially since he was apparently staring long enough for Morgana and Gwaine to catch on. They stood on either side of him and followed his gaze, grinning when they realized. 

"Oh he's handsome Arthur, why don't you go talk to him?" Morgana touched his arm to get his attention. Her words pulled him from his near-gawking, which he was actually grateful for since he'd probably have continued staring, and looked at her. 

"What?" he had blanked. She scoffed playfully and gave a knowing smile. 

"Really Arthur, you've seen him for only a minute and you're already love struck?"

"I-" he chuckled dryly, about to deny that, but had a hard time since she was technically right, "I am not _love-struck,_ Morgana," he huffed, "he's just attractive."

"Mhm, he's real easy on the eyes." Gwaine agreed. "His ears are a little big, but they kind of make him more attractive, don't you think so Arthur?"

"For the love of-" Arthur sighed heavily, " _please_ stop talking."

"Of course, we should step away and let you go talk to him." Morgana smiles, patting his shoulder and was fully prepared to shove her brother in the direction of the man. 

"What? No- no I can't go talk to him." Arthur shook his head, borderline frowning as he cast a few glances in the noirette's direction. "I'll manage to make a fool of myself before I even have a chance." 

"You're making a fool of yourself right now." Gwaine's eyebrows were raised.

"Thank you Gwaine, what would I do without you." Arthur glared, lowering his head and sighing to himself. 

Morgana pursed her lips as she stared at her brother. She hadn't seen him interested in many people before, male _or_ female, and the rare times she had Arthur wouldn't do more than a few moments of staring and then shrug it off. This was entirely out of character for him. 

"Arthur, why don't you _try_ and go talk to him?"

"I don't- I just _can't_. Look at him, he's probably already taken and if not then the chances of him being interested are slim to none." Arthur dreadfully came up with every negative outcome his mind could conjure within 5 seconds. 

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Arthur Pendragon but I don't like it. What about him makes you think he wouldn't give you a chance?" Morgana's face twisted to confusion and mild irritation. Arthur gaped at her.

"Are you kidding me? He's a _knockout_!"

"And you're pathetic." she placed a hand on her hip and slightly tilted her head at him, an unamused look on her face at how Arthur was acting. It was both a surprise and irritating to Morgana and Gwaine since neither of them had ever seen him act like this about someone, but also because neither of them had _ever seen him act like this._

The frown that tugged on Arthur's lips was almost enough to make her apologize. Almost. She was still right, he _was_ acting pathetic. 

"What should I do then? I don't want to just walk up to him and risk making him uncomfortable, but at the same time if I don't, then..." he trailed off, sighing heavily and lowering his head. 

"I'd encourage you to just walk up to him mate, but..." Gwaine trailed off and set a hand on his shoulder, "I think someone just beat you to it." 

Arthur's head snapped up, looking back to where the raven-haired man was and saw that he had indeed been approached by someone and was currently being chatted up. The new man that approached had long black hair pulled into a half up-half down hairstyle, a fitted dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants. He was attractive, definitely not Arthur's type, but that wasn't saying much for the smiles on both ends of the conversation they were having. 

With furrowed eyebrows and a heavy feeling in his chest, Arthur turned his back to the sight and procured his attention back onto the reason why they were in the store in the first place. The thought of George's boring hour long fitting sessions suddenly sounded a lot better than ever returning to this store. 

"Come now Arthur, he won't be the only lad that catches your attention." Gwaine gently nudged his arm, offering a supportive smile. 

"Gwaine, I know you're right but-"

"Boys, _shut up_ and look _."_ she grabbed hold of Arthur and Gwaine's wrist, leaning close to them. "Something is off with those two..." she whispered, nodding towards the two Arthur was specifically trying _not_ to look at, only because this behavior was very unlike Morgana was the only reason he _did_ look.

The two were still talking, or at least the long-haired chap was doing most of the talking now. He was also standing much closer than before, leaving the raven-haired boy with much less room to back up from him. Arthur hadn't initially noticed something wrong, but the smile on the younger man's face looked a lot more forced and nervous than before. 

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he spared a glance at Morgana, only to see her expression pulled tight and serious, she looked on edge and stood tense. 

"Morgana..." Gwaine began, but Morgana didn't listen.

"He looked- the _way_ he looked at me... I think he needs help." she frowned, not letting go of either of them and instead dragged them closer. "Act natural, Gwaine stand with Arthur and act like you're browsing, I'm going to get closer so I can hear." she snapped, leading them over till they were close enough to hear the two's conversation, but not appear suspicious. She let go of them and went down the aisle, placing her the closest to the strangers while Gwaine stood still with Arthur where they were.

They inched closer till they could all hear the conversation, keeping up the pretense of just browsing.

The stranger's voices began to come through, but combined with trying to be inconspicuous and moving, some words were lost. The long haired man was currently talking about some bar he knew of, the younger man standing there listening with the same tense smile. They stopped on the other side of the aisle from the two, Morgana a few feet from them and Arthur a few feet from Morgana.

The three stilled and went quiet, keeping their eyes down and began listening.

"I'm flattered, really but I'm- I've got- I'll be very busy tomorrow." the shorter male stammered out. Arthur noted two things about him instantly: He had a very thick Irish accent, and he sounded, without exception, _extremely_ uncomfortable. 

"How about tonight then? We can get drinks and have a good time together." the man leaned close.

A nervous laugh was his answer. "Sorry- Cenred, was it? I'm not really looking for a good time." the noirette took a step back. The man- _Cenred_ took a step forward. Arthur watched as the nervous male looked around, spotting them and staring at Arthur for a second with an enjoining look.

"Come on, I'll take good care of you, wouldn't want to miss the chance to see such a pretty face under me." Cenred continued, resting his hand on the man's thin arm to regain his attention.

"No, I'm not interested." the younger man flinched at the physical contact and shrugged his arm away. "I'm not open to a drunk and meaningless one night stand with a guy in a cheap suit who can only offer a drink." His accent was thick with offense and his tone devoid of any implication he was taking the conversation seriously. 

"No, of course not. But I promise I can go at whatever pace you like, slow and gentle with sweet nothings and no strings attached," his grin was sickening as he continued, "if you're interested, it doesn't have to be a one time thing. I'll gladly throw in rewards, money, fame, whatever you want. All you have to do is warm my bed when I want you to." he smirked.

Arthur saw red, his jaw clenched so hard he was amazed his teeth hadn't cracked. Morgana's look of rage and disgust matched Gwaine's, his fists clenched and white knuckled. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to know what his expression looked like, if the borderline murderous feeling he was trying to suppress was anything to go off. All he knew was the rational side of his brain was being overtaken by rage and he was a second from assault.

With a deep and angry breath, Morgana turned and began walking the other direction, tugging Arthur momentarily to rationality at her movement.

"Morgana what the- where the _hell_ are you going?" he stopped her by taking hold of her arm. The conversation between the young man and the creep continued, but Arthur wasn't listening at that moment.

"He's in _trouble_." she seethed. "I would love to go curb stomp the bastard myself but I am two seconds from murder and _Uther's patience_ towards my "aggressive tendencies" is running thin and I'm not looking to have a conversation with him anytime soon from the other side of a cell. Now _figure something out._ I'm going to get security." she yanked her arm away and went the opposite direction to do so.

Arthur didn't even have the time to ask what he was supposed to do by the time she was already gone. He turned to Gwaine, who was heavily focused on the two just down the aisle. Arthur glanced over to see if the situation had changed and whether he'd have _time_ to figure something out, but the sight of the long-haired man reaching out to touch the boy's cheek had his jaw clenching. 

Arthur's heart sank when terrified blue eyes locked gazes with him, frantic and subtly imploring for help.

He grabbed Gwaine's arm and pulled him close to hear through his hissing.

"We're going to walk over there, we're going to act like we know him and we're gonna protect him from the bastard till Morgana gets back. Got it?" Arthur left no room for anything to be said and began walking over, never breaking eye contact with those pleading eyes.

Without breaking eye contact with the affrighted blue eyes that pleaded to him, Arthur sidestepped the unpleasant man and went straight to the side of the noirette and wrapped an arm around his slim waist, putting on his best smile.

"There you are! Told you we wouldn't be long, didn't think you were going to escape meeting my best mate were you?" he spoke the first words that came to his mind. Arthur turned his head to him and noted that the boy was actually just slightly taller than him. Arthur could feel as his body relaxed in his hold, it didn't look like it initially but god he was bloody _trembling_.

The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but his words fell apart and left him only able to give a weary smile in response. Gwaine narrowed his eyes for a split second, but thankfully caught on to Arthur's ruse and held his hand out, giving the most pleasant smile that Arthur only ever saw once in his entire life of knowing the man.

"Gwaine." he grinned as he introduced himself. His smile fell wary for a split second, hoping that the stranger would catch on and follow along with what they were trying to do. 

The noirette reached out and grasped the extended hand, giving it the firmest shake his trembling hand could manage.

"Merlin. It's nice to finally meet you." Merlin's voice sounded solid, but if it weren't for the fact that Gwaine could feel his shaking hand and Arthur could feel how tense he was, they'd both be convinced he was totally fine. 

"Likewise," he nodded towards Arthur as he continued, " _Arthur_ here never shuts up about you. Now I can see why though." he let go of his hand. It felt like a bloody _miracle_ that that had actually _worked_ , but now that they had successfully given each other their names they could work around the issue at hand. 

Arthur turned to the remaining male that was taking every ounce of his self-restraint not to punch and made his disinterest towards him known.

"And you are?" Arthur's smile dropped and his face twisted into a repugnant look. 

Cenred, who had stayed silent for the most part, turned his eyes away from the two men as they'd abruptly showed up and instead to Merlin, giving him a stare that made Arthur instinctively tighten his hold on him. His solicitous stance was the result from the look in the eyes that pleaded to him for help, it struck something in him and made him stand rigid

"Cenred Ellis." he introduced, holding his hand out and giving an insincere smile that _could_ have passed for genuine if Arthur himself didn't wear one so often. Arthur remained where he stood, making no move to shake his hand which thankfully the other man recognized and lowered it back to his side. "I was just enjoying a nice conversation with Merlin here. I was hoping he'd accept my offer for drinks with me tonight." he raised an eyebrow as he smiled in the younger man's direction.

Merlin was not receptive to the smile, instead his breathing hitched and Arthur felt him pressing into him. He then very abruptly decided that he needed to get Merlin away from the man _right fucking now_.

Where the _hell_ was Morgana?

"Well that's nice of you, but it's not happening." Arthur scowled at the man and instinctively began inching Merlin behind him. 

"Agreed," Gwaine snapped, "I think Merlin has better people to spend his time with." he stepped forward and put space between Cenred and Merlin. Arthur looked to Gwaine, nodding his head towards the exit.

A silent exchange was made and Arthur hesitantly released his hold on Merlin to let him be led away, Gwaine resting a hand on his shoulder and began to direct him towards the door, but didn't get very far when Cenred suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Merlin's wrist. 

Merlin was visibly startled, gasping when he was grabbed and immediately looked to Arthur. 

That was all he needed to act.

"I _think_ that Merlin should be th-" Cenred began speaking, but his words died the second Arthur's fist connected with his face. 

Cenred reeled back, letting go of his hold on Merlin's wrist and reaching up to his now profusely bleeding nose. Arthur breathed heavily, his fists clenched and jaw tightened as he resisted the urge to swing again and instead stood waiting, temping him to try and make another move. Cenred looked very obviously ready to attack the second he regained his composure, but the first step forward he took was halted when Morgana's voice came through. 

"Take one more step I _fucking dare you_." her voice pierced through and was blissful to them. A blissful _sight_ to them was the very tall and very muscular security guard behind her moving immediately to grab hold of Cenred. Gwaine assisted, shoving him towards the guard who grabbed Cenred's shoulder and began pushing him towards the exit, no questions asked.

His shouts of restraint were heard, his "do you know who I am?!" and "you won't hear the end of this!" were droned out as he was finally forced out of the store. Gwaine scowled the entire time he watched, but he saw Arthur and Morgana wearing similar expressions that mixed between rage, disgust and protective; he couldn't help but be momentarily amused at how _identical_ the two looked in that moment.

Once silence uncomfortably returned to the store, the first person to move was Merlin. 

He let out a startled breath, sounding close to a sob as he fell back and slumped against the frame of the large nearby shelf.

"Woah there mate-!" Gwaine reached out and held him up by the shoulder, Arthur moving too to hold Merlin by his upper arms with concern evident on his face

"Are you alright?" Arthur kept his voice low.

"I-I just need to sit down, I'm sorry..." Merlin breathed out, running a hand through his hair as his shoulders began to shake. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed at the sight, gently moving a hand to his waist and easing him from the wall. 

"There's a place to sit just over there, outside the dressing rooms. I'll help you there, is that alright?" he frowned. The younger man merely nodded, swallowing nervously as he eased away from the wall and allowed himself to be led down to the small bench.

Once seated, Merlin practically folded in on himself, his head pressed to his bony knees and resting his hands along the back of his neck as his body processed the encounter. He had felt _fine_ during it, he had his shakes and his voice left him a few times but he had managed to keep himself collected enough with Gwaine and Arthur there. It wasn't until Cenred was forced from the building that his body gave out. 

And now here he was, trembling and on the verge of tears in front of the guy who came to his rescue.

"Sorry." he whispered, forcing his head up and taking a deep breath. "Sorry." he repeated, wiping his eyes to ensure there weren't tears and looking to his side, where Arthur was patiently crouched and looking at him. 

"You don't have anything to be apologizing for." he frowned. Merlin didn't respond to that, instead he quietly moved over on the bench to give him a place to sit; Arthur wordlessly seated himself. There was a painful silence between them, painful because Arthur didn't know how to read it or help it. He gently reached a hand out to place on top of Merlin's hand. "Are you okay?" he wasn't sure if Merlin would take or push away his hand, but he still wanted to offer something to let him know he wasn't alone. 

He took Arthur's hand almost instantly, turning his so he could hold Arthur's properly. Merlin's voice felt lost, he knew that if he spoke he was going to break and start crying. He could only nod that _yes he was_ _okay,_ but that was a blatant lie. His lie was recognizable as the tears welled in his eyes and forced him to shake his head. 

_"N-No._ " he sobbed. He felt so fucking pathetic in that moment. Arthur watched as Merlin breathed heavily, squeezing his eyes closed and lifting his free hand to bite his knuckle and stifle any more sounds. Startled, Arthur swiftly took hold of his wrist and guided it away to stop him.

There were no words exchanged from there, instead Arthur's arm went around his shoulder and pulled the thinner man to his chest, gently holding Merlin and allowing him to gather himself. It hurt his heart to see him like this, he scarcely knew the boy and yet here he was coddling and protecting him like a boyfriend. 

"I wish I'd punched him more." Arthur scowled, his statement coming out before he was even aware of what he said. He didn't hate it too much though once he felt Merlin shake as he laughed. 

"I think one was enough." he chucked dryly, wiping his face quickly.

"For how he acted? Hardly Merlin, truly." Arthur gently squeezed his hand. Merlin returned the gesture. 

"I still can't believe you stepped in. I know I pleaded for your help, but I was worried you _wouldn't_ and then I would've had to..." he paused, looking at Arthur. " I _swear_ I can take care of myself- _normally at least-_ but today just wasn't my fucking day and I was obviously not prepared for _that_ so when you and Gwaine stepped in I..." he shook his head, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you, Arthur." he looked down at their hands, still entwined and tentatively stroked his thumb along his hand, before abruptly tensing and moving to pull his hand away. Arthur instead tightened his hold, giving him a gentle smile.

"You're welcome Merlin. I would've stepped in even if you hadn't plead, you looked genuinely terrified. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't."

"So does that make you my chivalrous knight in shining armor and I'm your damsel in distress?"

"Something like that." Arthur grinned. He looked on as Merlin laughed, the smile on his face was such a pleasant sight considering the way he had looked frazzled and afraid minutes ago. He must've been staring longer than he meant to since Merlin's face flushed all of a sudden and couldn't hold his gaze.

"I-I..." he trailed off. 

"Sorry-" Arthur pulled his eyes away, continuing to smile though as he looked down the hall to see if he could spot Gwaine or Morgana. He saw both, Gwaine standing a bit closer and gestured towards Morgana to follow over to them.

Morgana and Gwaine approached them, both holding a lidded drink in their hands and stopping in front of the seated two.

"Am I keeping Arthur from you?" Merlin asked, the weary but genuine smile on his face didn't fit the unsure look in his eyes. Arthur immediately shook his head, followed by protests from the other two.

"No, not at all! It's great to see princess making friends." Gwaine grinned.

"Or a boyfriend." Morgana raised her eyebrows and casually took a drink from the cup in her hand marked as 'coffee'. 

"Shut it, Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes, but none of them missed the faint blush on his cheeks. "Merlin, this is my insufferable sister Morgana." he introduced, "Morgana, this is Merlin, my damsel in distress."

"I can see that." she grinned. "He's quite beautiful Arthur, Merlin are you single? Gay, maybe?" 

Arthur gaped at the bluntness of the question and was about to scold her on the prying question, but couldn't when Merlin _answered_ her. 

"Yes," he nodded, the blush returning to his cheeks, "to both." he added quietly. He certainly didn't look uncomfortable, so that was reasonably reassuring to Arthur about not making him want to get away from them. 

"Excellent! Would you care to join us today?" she smiled. 

"I-" he looked between the three of them, "I don't...want to intrude..." he raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes uncertainly. 

"Nonsense Merlin, we'd love to have you join us." Gwaine stepped forward and gave an alluring grin. "Even brought you something as a peace offering. Wasn't sure if you were a tea or coffee person though so..." he held out the two cups, labeled accordingly. 

Merlin tentatively took the coffee cup. 

"That settles it." Morgana smiled, holding out the other drink in her hand to Arthur. He stood up, taking it and extending his hand to Merlin.

"Shall we go?" Arthur beamed.

With an elated smile, Merlin took Arthur's hand and stood.


End file.
